Los juegos del hielo
by assassinsbrotherhood93
Summary: Kuga Natsuki es elegida tributo de los juegos del hambre. ¿Sobrevivira? ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Fujino Shizuru?
1. Chapter 1

La luz se filtra por las débiles cortinas blancas de mi habitación y los tenues rayos de luz indican que es hora de levantarme, el día de hoy muchas personas prefieren dormir hasta tarde y descansar un poco para enfrentar lo que para muchos es el terror en su máxima expresión, para mi sólo es una oportunidad de morir rápidamente sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias del hambre en la que todos estamos inmiscuidos, me levanto lentamente de mi cama haciendo que está bruja, como no va a crujir si es la única herencia que me dejo la abuela eso y un pedazo de pan con moho y claro una enorme deuda con el boticario del distrito gracias a la pulmonía que le dio y misma que se la llevó a la tumba, me pongo mis botas de cuero que se amplían inmediatamente a mis pies, tomó la cazadora que me dejo mi madre antes de morir, me la pongo y siento su calor envolvente inmediatamente, salgo de mi casa a paso apresurado y obligándome bien del terrible frío en el que estamos sumergidos, las calles están desérticas, como me imaginaba no hay nadie caminando ni pidiendo migajas de pan en las calles, realmente esto es nuevo en el distrito, aunque en realidad está escena se repite cada año, llegó hasta los límites del distrito, pasó la alambrada por un hueco que está aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y le doy una última mirada al distrito observando todas las viejas y desgastadas casas, sin lugar a dudas el distrito 12 es el único lugar donde puedes morirte sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo, suspiro, me doy la vuelta dirigiéndome al viejo tronco hueco en donde guardo mis armas que me heredó mi padre, al igual Que yo mi padre se dedicaba a cazar para poder darle una vida más digna a mi abuela, mi madre y a mi, eso hasta que los malditos agentes de la paz lo traicionaron y lo ejecutaron en vivo y a todo color en televisión Nacional, dejándonos a mi madre y mi abuela en la miseria y sin ningún medio sobre el cual poder sobrevivir, Quito todos esos recuerdos de ni mente puesto que recordar esas épocas me hace sentirme sola en el mundo, haciendo esto me percato de que he llegado al viejo tronco, saco mi rifle francotirador, mi pistola revolver más antigua que mi abuela y un arco con un carcajadas de flechas y unas 10 balas, todo esto herencia de mi padre, he aprendido sola a usar todas estas armas sola y también he aprendido con ayuda de un "amigo" agente de la paz a hacer un silenciador para el rifle y a hacer una especie de balas con pólvora, aunque hay ocasiones en las que cambió algunas de mis presas por un poco de munición, las flechas siempre las recuperó, esas en realidad no me preocupan, admito que el único lugar donde me siento a gusto es en este bosque, el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma y donde puedo despotricar sin importar quien me escuche y sin temor a que me claven una bala en la cabeza, este lugar es el único donde puedo hacer lo que quiera y admito que me gustaría vivir aquí, dejar atrás la miseria del distrito y ser libre, pero hasta yo se que eso no es posible, si me escapara enviaría un escuadrón entera a mi búsqueda y también terminaría con una bala incrustada en la cabeza.

Me muevo lentamente por el verde bosque tratando de agudizar lo mejor posible mi oído para escuchar los ruidos del bosque, es cuando a lo lejos veo una liebre, este tipo de animal es muy rápido para atravesarlo con una flecha, tomo el rifle francotirador, me posicionó sentándome en una rodilla, pongo el ojo en la mira, ajustó la cruz que trae la misma en la cabeza del animal, aguantó la respiración y disparo, un disparo perfecto como siempre, guardo el rifle y me aproximó al lugar donde yace la liebre muerta, con la punta de la flecha comienzo a limpiarlo y lo guardo en la mochila.

Cuando terminó mi jornada de caza me dirijo al lago un lugar donde puedo admirar la inmensidad de este bello bosque y cuando es invierno es simplemente el mejor paisaje que he visto en mi vida, me siento a observar el paisaje cuando viene a mi mente que hoy es el día de la cosecha, que mi nombre estará 42 veces y que tengo más probabilidades de salir sorteada como tributo que la mayoría de las chicas del distrito y eso gracias a las numerosas veces que tuve que pedir comida al Gobierno con la condición de que agregaran más veces mi nombre en la urna de los tributos, suspiro y me levanto dándole una última mirada al lago, tal vez esta sea la última vez que estoy aquí. Al llegar a mo casa ya son pasadas de las doce y la cosecha es a las dos de la tarde por lo que decido tomar un baño, puesto que es una condición que puso nuestro lindo Gobierno para asistir a la cose ha "ir limpios y presentables" para que después te maten cuál cerdo en una vil carnicería, decido ponerme una camisa Blanca con rayas negras que era de mi padre, pero gracias a mi madre y a la falta de dinero terminó siendo una linda camisa de mujer, decido terminar mi conjunto con unos pantalones negros que pasaron por una transformación igual y mis siempre fieles botas de caza, seco mi melena azulada y la cepillo dejándola suelta, me miro en el pequeño espejo que usaba mi padre para afeitarse y miro los mismos ojos de mi padre, recuerdo que me decía que eran verde a cono una piedra preciosa llamada esmeralda, volteó a ver el pequeño reloj y me doy cuenta de que faltan veinte minutos para la cosecha, salgo de mi casa cuando siento que alguien me abraza por detrás.

-Hola kuga- un susurro en tono seductor se hace presente en mi oído, me volteó para darme cuenta de que es Nao, digamos que es una chica con la cual he tenido bastantes experiencias sexuales y creo que está en busca de una nueva experiencia.

-Hola Nao- le digo tranquilamente.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kuga- me acerca a ella pegándole completamente a su cuerpo- y tengo muchas ganas de que lo hagamos-

-Nao a mi también me gustaría pero sabes que ya vamos tarde y no me gustaría que terminarás atada a un poste y con cincuenta latigazos por no obedecer al estúpido de Cray-

-tienes razón, entonces vamonos-.

Al llegar a la plaza del distrito nos percatamos de que está lleno de gente, Nao se dirige al grupo de chicas de nuestra edad, es decir las de 18 años, ya que nos hacen agruparnos por edad y sexo. Doyvina mirada por el lugar cuando me percató de que la escolta del Capitolio, la señora loca que cada año manda a dos inocentes al matadero ha llegado dando saltitos de alegría y diciendo incoherencias a diestra y siniestra.

El alcalde se acerca al podio para dar su discurso, falta menos para saber quien será el próximo difunto del distrito 12 o más bien los próximos difuntos, espero que no sea yo.

Acaba el discurso y el alcalde le cede la palabra a Isa la escolta del Capitolio.

Isa repite la clásica frase de esta masacre, felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte siempre este de vuestro parte.

La suerte nunca está de nuestra parte, Isa se acerca a la urna de Cristal con los nombres de las chicas de este distrito, tiene que demostrar modales y que mejor forma de hacerlo sacando primero el nombre de la mujer tributo.

Isa revuelve los papelitos y saca uno al azar, a mi mete vienen todas las papeletas con mi nombre.

La escolta se acerca al micrófono, abre el papel y es cuando todo se pone en silencio. Puedo escuchar su voz diciendo "la mujer tributo de los septuagesimos cuartos juegos del hambre es... Natsuki Kuga"

Lo sabía, sólo está cosecha me faltaba para ser "libre" pero el destino me jugó chueco, ahora tengo que matar a 23 para salir libre, pero soy del doce nadie apostará por mi, lo sé, no, tengo que cambiar esta mentalidad, se cazar, no tengo nada en casa, no tengo a nadie quien la mente mo muerte, Nao puede buscarse otra amante, no tengo nada que perder, voy a ganar, sobrevivire, lo haré.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia, nuevo capítulo el día de hoy, déjenme su opinión en un review.**

**Capítulo dos**

Camino con paso decidido hacia el estrado, con la vista en alto y los hombros levantados, todos me observan atentamente y sin entender mi actitud, en el fondo los entiendo. Llegó hasta donde está Isa y la tomo alegremente de la mano, incluso coqueteando con ella, se sonroja levemente y procede a colocarme en mi lugar. Ahora es turno de tributo varón y sale un chico escuálido de 14 años, la verdad no me sorprende, es lo que manda el distrito 12 cada año, se llama Adrián Hawthorne me suena conocido pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Isa nos conduce a un cuarto dentro del edificio de justicia, el edificio de justicia es la casa del alcalde y donde se hacen todos los trámites del Gobierno, como pedir comida. Mi vista se queda petrificada ante lo que ve, las paredes son blancas, con sillones de terciopelo y lámparas colgantes, en realidad es hermoso y me permito disfrutar del tacto del sofá de terciopelo en mi mano.

Isa me dice que aquí esperaré a mis amigos.

Pasan unos minutos cuando se abre la puerta dando paso a una Nao llorando a moco tendido, esta mujer puede ser muy sentimental en algunas ocasiones y más fría que yo en otras, claro todo a su conveniencia, pero aún así hemos logrado forjar una amistad con algunos derechos.

Nao llega corriendo hasta mi y me abraza fuertemente hundiendo si cabellera roja en mi pecho, lo que no me espero es lo que me dice después.

-Tienes que ganar Kuga, eres fuerte, más fuerte que ellos, recuerdalo es como cazar y cazar es lo que has hecho toda tu vida- Dice esto golpeando mi pecho- vuelve Natsuki, hazlo.

-lo intentaré Nao, lo intentaré-

-Natsuki, vuelve por favor, te amo Natsuki, siempre lo he hecho, vuelve por mi-

Me quedo mirando fijamente a Nao sin saber que decir, acaba de confesarme que me ama cuando yo no siento nada por ella, sólo siento una gran atracción sexual y una gran amistad hacia ella, Nao irrumpe mis pensamientos cuando me toma del cuello de la camisa y me besa apasionadamente, cuando me separó de ella me doy cuenta Que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, con mucho cuidado pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y con los pulgares le limpió las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, nos quedamos observandonos fijamente a los ojos cuando se abre la puerta y entra un agente de indicándole a Nao que su tiempo ha terminado y la saca casi a la fuerza, antes de que la puerta se cierre Nao voltea.

-Natsuki te amo- diciendo esto la puerta se cierra, tal vez sea la última vez que vea a Nao en mi vida, saludo la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir para revelar ante mi a la hija del alcalde la señorita Mashiro, aparte de Nao ella es mi única amiga en el distrito y una de mis clientas más habituales, como tiene mucho dinero paga muy bien por cualquier presa, aunque la señorita Mashiro vive postrada a una silla de ruedas es una persona autosuficiente y demasiado inteligente, en ocasiones he llegado a admirarla.

Mashiro se acerca a mi y me extiende un collar con forma de colmillo de lobo color azul, lo tomo en mi mano y la cierro inmediatamente, parece una joya muy lujosa y sino fuera porque me voy a ir al matadero ya me hubiera ido corriendo a venderla para vivir cómodamente el resto de mis días.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Kuga, ese collar perteneció a mi hermana cuando fue elegida como tributo, le dio mucha suerte-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que no regresó a casa?- Mashiro cambia su cara a una cara de tristeza, creo que le he dado en un punto muy débil, lo siento señorita.

-Le trajo suerte hasta que lo tuvo- explicó con una mueca de tristeza- cuando se le rompió y quedó abandonado en el bosque que era la arena en turno, después de eso mi hermana sufrió un ataque por parte de unos pájaros genéticamente alterados y murió-.

-¿Cómo fue que lu tuviste de vuelta en el distrito?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Se lo encontró Sebastián Abernathy, el unico vencedor de este distrito- suspiró- por eso quiero que tu lo tengas, regresarán Kuga, lo sé-

-Gracias señorita Mashiro-

La puerta se abre y entra un agente de la paz indicándole que se ha acabado el tiempo se la visita, Mashiro sale lentamente y la puerta se vuelve a cerrar pero más tarda en cerrarse cuando unos agentes de la paz me conducen hasta un coche donde me llevarán hasta la estación del tren para partir rumbo al Capitolio.

Al salir Isa nos encamina hasta el auto, puedo Obsérvese claramente que Adrián lloró, no se si sea su estrategia parecer débil y en la arena ser una máquina de matar, aunque parece débil hay algo que no me gusta de ese chico. Al llegar al auto yo tengo una expresión que parece que estoy aburrida y lo mejor no he llorado, mínimo no me tomarán por una debilidad.

El trayecto en el auto se pasa en un suspiro, Isa se la pasa hablando del honor que tenemos al ser tributos pero a mi no me interesa eso, yo sólo quiero hacer historia, no me importa nada más, tomo el collar que me dio Mashiro, lo aprieto fuertemente en mis manos y me mentalizado en que tengo que ser como un lobo en la arena, feroz, sigilosa y extremadamente mortal.


End file.
